Communicating
There are a variety of ways to communicate in Wizardry Online. The most common way is to use Chat. Chat The chat area is located at the bottom of the screen. It’s a dark box similar to many other MMOs. Press the Enter key on your keyboard to activate the Chat window. Click on the speech bubble icon to change who will see your chat. Click on the gear icon to view chat options and set chat font color, add tabs, and change the names of tabs. You can also change the opacity of the Chat Window from Options in the Main Menu. To change the location of the Chat Window, you can just click it and move it around. Once you have it positioned the way you want, activate the Fix Location/Make Inactive setting under Other in Options to lock it in place. You can also chat in various areas: the local area you’re in, shout, party, whisper, member, and union. */a - Area Chat */s - Shout Chat */p - Party Chat */w - Whisper Chat */m - Member Chat */u - Union Chat To send a message to local people around you, hit Enter on your keyboard and then type: /a Hi everyone! Private Message To send a private message to someone, hit Enter on your keyboard then type: /w SoulName Message here. To quickly reply to another player, click on their name in the Chat Window. It will automatically start a whisper directed at them. Emotes There are a variety of emotes your character can perform to add more emotion and fun to your chats and adventures. Below is a list of emote commands you can type out to use. By default, there are also several emotes placed on the top section of the hot bar. */sit */hand (wave your hand) */bow */hello (greet) */glad (happy) */angry */cry */yes (nod yes) */no (shake head no) */applause (clap) */depressed (sad) */annoyed */support (cheer) */kneeling (bow down to knees) */lie (lay down) Mail Wizardry Online has an in-game mail system. You can use it anywhere in the world. On the main menu, click Mail.Mail has three tabs – Received, Sent, and Create New. You may have a total of 100 saved mail messages. However you may only have a total of 30 sent mail messages. When you create a new mail message you can send items and money in addition to text. Online Status Sometimes while you’re playing, you may just want a bit of privacy. You can change your online status so that others can see or not see you. Choose from Online, Away, and Offline as your status. To do this click [ on your keyboard or go to the main menu and select Change Online Status. A pop-up will appear and you can select which status you want to use. Online :Shows you as online to friends and union members. This is the default setting. Away :Shows you as being online but either busy or away from your keyboard. Offline :Shows you as being offline to everyone on your friends list and to your fellow union members. However, you won't actually be offline. Comment Display You can also choose to set up a comment that will display above your character’s head in a speech bubble. You can use this to say something like “LFG” or “WTS Rare Items.” To set a comment, go to the main menu and select Comment. A pop up will display where you can enter in up to two lines of text. When you’re finished, click Show to show the comment. If you no longer want to show it after that, you can click Hide. Commonly Used Terms Here are a list of commonly used abbreviations or phrases by players: * LFP - looking for a party * LFM - Looking for party members. May have a number before the M to indicate amount of players needed. * Farm - killing enemies repeatedly in the same location for exp, gold and drops * TNL - "till next level". Used when talking about how much exp a player needs * SR - Soul Rank. Normally has a number at the end for the exact soul rank. * SM - Soul Material * SP - Soul point (exp for Soul Rank) * WTB - Willing to buy * WTS - Willing to sell * WTT - Willing to trade * Chat Ring - a player made chat channel that uses "Member" chat option Player Made Server Chat (aka Member Chat) Both servers have an active server chat channel created by a player. These are highly recommended for new players since you can have your questions answered relatively quick or make parties faster. In special ring is handed out at certain times by players devoted to growing the community of the game. Equipping these rings will unlock "Member" chat which allows you to communicate on the respective chat channel. For players on EU server (bareaux bareaux), there is one server chat channel called Global Chat Ring (The ring required to access it is called Global of Normal ring) which is free for all players to take. More details on this specific ring and how to get one here. For players on the US server, there are multiple chat channels available but are normally sold for gold. Category:FAQ Category:Getting Started